Car Crash
by SwarmOfFanGirls
Summary: Harry gives Draco a lift home but because it's frosty they end up crashing into a tree. Harry is unconscious in his Healing Coma for 2 months before waking up. DH SLASH! BTW ScreamForSOH has pointed out that Hermione should say 'It wasn't..' not 'It was..


**Disclaimer: JKRowling owns everything ... blah ... I don't ... blah ... grr ...**

**Warnings: Slash! Everything I write will most probably be SLASH! D/H!**

Hermione, Ron, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise sat next to the bed in St. Mungo's which was currently occupied by an unconscious Harry Potter and chatted quietly.

"How long has it been now?" One of them asked.

"Two months exactly." Another replied.

Draco gave a huge sniff and drew his knees up to his chest. Hermione leaned over Ron to gently rub his hand reassuringly.

"It was your fault and you know that." Hermione said to Draco.

"... But I could of stopped the car from crashing into the tree ..." Draco whispered for the millionth time.

"Draco. It's the Muggle's fault. It's their job to de-ice the roads, especially when it's frosty. It's _not your fault._" Hermione repeated from all the other times Draco has blamed himself.

" - But - "

"_Draco!_ It is not your fault!" Pansy sighed.

" ... Will he actually wake up, though?" Draco mumbled.

"The Healer's say he should wake up from his Healing Coma this week or next week. It's not that soon." Ron said.

"He's been reacting to our voices. That's a good sign that he's going to wake up." Blaise added.

"Okay." Draco replied, calming down.

**Start of Flashback**

"Remember Harry, phone us when you get home!" Hermione reminded Harry as he walked out of Hermione's home to his car.

"I know! Stop nagging! You're like my mother!" Harry laughed.

"It's just so I know that you're safe! It's frosty on some roads." Hermione replied worriedly.

Harry just smiled and said, "I'll be fine."

Hermione gave in and smiled back.

"Draco!" Harry called inside the house. "D'ya wanna lift?"

"Yeah! I'm coming just one second." Draco replied.

Draco came trotting out, wrapping his cloak around him tightly.

Once they had clicked their seatbelts in, Harry started the engine of the car and he and Draco waved Hermione goodbye.

" ... and then she said, 'Me? I don't know how you dare.' and then I just burst out laughing! It was _so_ funny! You should of been there." Draco laughed.

"I can see Pansy's face already ... I don't know how you kept a straight face." Harry replied, laughing as equally as much as Draco.

"Even I don't know. I just did."

"Now, you see, that's what I like about you. You're funny and a really good friend."

Draco blushed and replied with a "Thanks."

"Roads a bit frosty, don't you think? Drive carefully, Harry." Draco said.

"Don't worry. I'll try to anyhow." Harry smiled.

Draco looked at Harry and Harry looked at Draco. Draco found something flicker in Harry's eye's ... something he had been wanting to see since he first made friends with Harry, Hermione and Ron.

Harry jolted back to reality when a car whizzed past, beeping its horn loudly.

"Shit." Harry exclaimed.

He swerved the car into the proper lane but realised only too late, that the road-gritters hadn't salted the roads. The car mounted the grassy bank, made a 180 degrees turn which resulted in the driver's side of the car making contact with a massive oak tree.

Draco screamed. He looked at Harry and noticed (his blood running cold) that Harry was slumped over the steering wheel, blood coming out from his side. Draco flew into action and released the straining seatbelt. Harry slumped even more. Draco panicked and his mind was a blur with what he learnt from Hermione about an injured person, but, he couldn't concentrate, seeing as though one his best friends was dying infront of his eyes.

So Draco did what he should of thought of first; he cast a Patronus to Hermione, Ron, Blaise and Pansy.

They Apparated 30 seconds later and Hermione immediately began to put Harry in the recovery position while Blaise helped. Ron and Pansy were crying and sobbing.

"Is he going to be okay?" Draco asked Hermione through his sobs.

"To be honest, I'm really not sure." Was her reply.

**End of Flashback**

"We should be going now; It's getting onto 11pm." Came Blaise's voice.

They all mutally agreed, disappeared their chairs they had vacated only seconds before, and headed towards the door.

Then they heard a groan from behind them.

They all flew round and scrambled to Harry's bed.

"Harry!" They all exclaimed. They all took turns in gently hugging Harry then stepped back to give him space.

"Eurgh. I feel horrible. Where am I?"

"St. Mungo's." Ron replied.

"For how long?"

"Two months exactly." Draco replied, his eyes unfocused for the tears in his red eyes.

"Two months ... " Harry said. "So that makes today - "

"24th December, yes." Hermione smiled sadly.

"You've missed out on a lot." Blaise said.

"I guessed. What happened after I crashed the car?" Harry asked, resting his head against the crisp white pillows.

Draco started it all off, then, when the others arrived, he found he couldn't carry on. Instead, he just clasped Harry's hand in his own.

When the story finished, Harry smiled.

"Well, I'm better now, aren't I?" Harry said. He then turned to Draco. "Sorry I didn't actually get you home in the end."

"Shh... There's no need to apologise... Like Hermione's been saying, it's not any of our faults; it the gritter-people-thingy's fault. And I wouldn't want to go home knowing that you're sorry you crashed which wasn't your fault." Draco whispered softly. They looked at their joined hands and without thinkinh about anything, they leaned forward and kissed. No tongues, no moans: just a loving, sweet kiss. Harry and Draco broke their kiss and looked at their audience, and to Draco's surprise, their were all smiling encouragingly.

Hermione looked at Harry who gave a nod of his head and saw this as the signal to explain to Draco.

"The night Harry and you crashed, the plan was for him to confess his feelings for you when he dropped you off. It's sounds cheesy, I know, but it's true."

Draco looked at Harry who had a blush on his cheeks. Their eyes met and Draco saw the look in Harry's eyes again, the same as what he saw the split-second before the car skid out of control. Without breaking eye-contact, Harry propped himself up on one elbow, slung his other arm around Draco's neck loosely, and kissed him again.

"We'll just be going now. It's about 11:30." Pansy smirked. They ushered themselves out of the door, just pausing to see Draco crawl under the covers and hug an already sleeping Harry.

**The End!!!**


End file.
